rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Mercury Black/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art v3e4 mercury concept art.png|From the credits of "Lessons Learned" Young Merc Concept Art.png|From the credits of "Beginning of the End" Official Designs Cinder and her Associates, cap.png|Mercury, Emerald and Cinder's silhouettes after the post-credits scene. VOLUME 2.jpg|Mercury's appearance in the official Volume 2 poster. Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Promotional Material RWBY Chibi Season 3 tease image.jpg|Promotional material of RWBY Chibi Season 3 from Twitter Turnaround Models Mercury turnaround.png|Mercury turnaround, from Monty's Facebook. Twitter B3UpqV-CMAAZ8hw.jpg|Mercury is finding his new career in interperative dance. B3UtQU9CUAAVZQs.jpg|Mercury, you're in a mood today. Merchandise MercuryDecal.jpg|Mercury's decal RWBY_Villains_800.png|Mercury on the RWBY Villains poster RWBY_Vol_5_Villains_Poster.jpg|RWBY Vol 5 Villains Poster RWBY_Chibi_Road_Rage_Poster.png|RWBY Chibi Road Rage Poster MERCURY 1024x1024.jpg|''RWBY'' Mercury Figure Miscellaneous GreyAndTurquioseAndASpecialReference.png|A picture of Mercury in the Volume 2 Production Diary #1. ProductionDiary4_06082.png Dancey fancey crem.png|Mercury dancing in Monty Oum's Dancey Fancey video on Facebook. Lazer Team Livestream Stream00001.png Stream00004.png Screen Shot 2014-06-22 at 5.17.10 PM.png Not bad.png Manga Chapters Manga 15, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, and Neopolitan.jpg|Mercury, Emerald and Neopolitan making a cameo in Chapter 15. ''RWBY: Combat Ready'' Mercury Cards Mercury Combat Ready Cards 01.jpg Mercury Combat Ready Cards 02.jpg Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102 The Shining Beacon 00460.png Black and White 1116 Black and White 27579.png|An early design of Mercury, on the left. Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Trailer V2t 5.png V2t 7.png|They seem to be having a disagreement 1201 Volume 2 Trailer_1321.png V2t 20.png|" Surprise" V2t 22.png V2t 27.png V2t 28.png Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01020.png|The Queen has pawns 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01467.png 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01500.png|Yang fights Mercury Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_01203.png|Mercury relaxes in the alley while Emerald does all the work 1201 Best Day Ever_01427.png|"Hmmm... no deal" 1201 Best Day Ever_02253.png|"Ugh... this place is so dull." 1201 Best Day Ever_02626.png|"Ooh, Emerald! Master thief! Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by!" 1201 Best Day Ever_03280.png 1201 Best Day Ever_04474.png 1201 Best Day Ever_06161.png 1201 Best Day Ever_07202.png|"I like the pictures." 1201 Best Day Ever_19525.png 1201 Best Day Ever_19644.png|Look at this smug adult 1201 Best Day Ever_19842.png 1201 Best Day Ever_20518.png 1201 Best Day Ever_21783.png|"I think he was some sort of cat, actually." 1201 Best Day Ever_24093.png Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00031.png V2_02_00032.png Extracurricular V2 05 00031.png V2 05 00032.png V2 05 00033.png V2 05 00034.png V2 05 00035.png|These boots were made for killin'. V2 05 00036.png V2 05 00037.png V2 05 00041.png V2 05 00042.png V2 05 00045.png V2 05 00046.png V2 05 00048.png V2 05 00051.png V2 05 00054.png V2 05 00057.png|"Learning is so much fun." V2 05 00079.png|Meanwhile, in the bedroom of evil... V2 05 00080.png V2 05 00084.png|"I hate waiting." Burning the Candle V2_06_00051.png|I wear a bow tie now. Bow ties are cool. Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00025.png|"You should probably be home by midnight, to be safe." v2e7 em merc.png v2e7 merc em.png V2e7 cinder merc.png|"And how's your night been?" Breach V2 12 00008.png|They're ahead of schedule. V2 12 00040.png V2 12 00041.png V2 12 00072.png V2 12 00086.png V2 12 00088.png V2 12 00089.png Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Trailer V3trailer 1.png Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00008.png Vol3op 26.png V3 Opening 00021.png Round One V3e1 62.png V3e1 72.png V3e1 76.png V3e1 77.png V3e1 91.png V3e1 93.png V3e1 94.png V3e1 96.png It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00036.png V3 03 00037.png V3 03 00087.png|"Bad hair, used a scythe, and smelled like my dad after a long day." V3 03 00088.png V3 03 00092.png V3 03 00093.png|"Let's give the crowd a good fight." V3 03 00094.png Lessons Learned V3 0400001.png V3 0400010.png V3 0400016.png V3 0400018.png V3 0400020.png V3 0400021.png V3 0400022.png V3 0400023.png|Tactical lensflare. V3 0400024.png V3 0400028.png Never Miss a Beat V3e5 00095.png|Can't skip arm day. V3e5 00097.png|Making a slight "alteration" to the plan. V3e5 00101.png Fall V3 0600028.png|Mercury Senpai will notice you someday, Pyrrha V3 0600039.png V3 0600040.png|"You wish." V3 0600041.png V3 0600042.png V3 0600043.png V3 0600045.png V3 0600046.png V3 0600047.png V3 0600048.png V3 0600049.png|That takes care of that V3 0600050.png V3e6 mercury aura breaks.png V3 0600055.png|"There's not going to be a next time, Blondie!" V3 0600060.png|"AHHH! My leg! My leg!" V3 0600063.png V3 0600065.png Beginning of the End V3 07 00005.png V3 07 00006.png V3 07 00008.png V3 07 00009.png|The murderer's son murdered the murdering father. V3 07 00010.png V3 07 00014.png V3 07 00033.png V3 07 00035.png|Through the Fire and Flames! V3 07 00036.png V3 07 00038.png V3 07 00040.png V3 07 00042.png V3 07 00043.png V3 07 00049.png V3 07 00056.png V3 07 00058.png V3 07 00065.png V3 07 00072.png V3 07 00073.png V3 07 00074.png V3 07 00081.png V3 07 00086.png V3 07 00088.png V3 07 00092.png V3 07 00101.png V3 07 00102.png V3 07 00105.png V3 07 00106.png V3 07 00107.png V3 07 00111.png V3 07 00115.png|"Tell me doc, will I ever walk again?" V3 07 00116.png V3 07 00117.png V3 07 00118.png V3 07 00122.png V3 07 00123.png V3 07 00125.png V3 07 00126.png|Sweet! Free vacation! Destiny V3 08 00060.png V3 08 00061.png V3 08 00063.png PvP V3 09 00009.png V3 09 00010.png|Mexican stand-off intensifies! V3 09 00012.png V3 09 00026.png V3 09 00027.png V3 09 00029.png|"Let's just keep this between us friends." V3 09 00041.png V3 09 00082.png Battle of Beacon V3_10_00140.png V3_10_00142.png|Videoing the mayhem Screenshots - Volume 4 The Next Step V4 01 00008.png|Aghast at what he sees. V4 01 00009.png|Beside Emerald, who shares his chagrin. V4 01 00010.png|The Dark Council Chamber. V4 01 00015.png|Wants to teach Watts some manners, though Emerald wards him off. V4 01 00020.png|Beholding the arrival of the Queen of Darkness. V4 01 00028.png|Doesn't dare miss a moment. V4 01 00030.png|Knows Cinder has something to say. V4 01 00031.png|Wary of how the Queen will respond to Emerald's query. Of Runaways and Stowaways V4 03 00078.png|In the eye of the Seer. V4 03 00081.png|Watching the newcomer approach its mistress. No Safe Haven V4 12 00073.png V4 12 00074.png Screenshots - Volume 5 Volume 5 Opening V5OP 00029.png Rest and Resolutions V5C7_00045.png V5C7_00046.png A Perfect Storm V5 09 00003.png V5 09 00006.png V5 09 00007.png V5 09 00013.png V5 09 00015.png V5 09 00017.png V5 09 00019.png The More the Merrier V5 11 00010.png V5 11 00014.png V5 11 00018.png V5 11 00020.png V5 11 00022.png V5 11 00068.png V5 11 00073.png Vault of the Spring Maiden V5C12 00026.png V5C12_00027.png V5C12_00028.png V5C12_00071.png V5C12_00073.png V5C12_00076.png V5C12_00085.png Downfall V5 13 00001.png V5 13 00002.png V5 13 00020.png V5 13 00032.png V5 13 00051.png V5 13 00052.png V5 13 00053.png V5 13 00054.png V5 13 00056.png V5 13 00090.png Haven's Fate V5 14 00016.png V5 14 00017.png V5 14 00018.png V5 14 00023.png V5 14 00026.png V5 14 00030.png V5 14 00057.png V5 14 00060.png V5 14 00065.png Screenshots - Volume 6 Volume 6 Opening V6 op 00021.png Uncovered V6 02 00033.png So That's How It Is V6 04 00014.png V6 04 00017.png|"Back off, freak." V6 04 00020.png V6 04 00028.png V6 04 00029.png V6 04 00032.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 1 Save Nora! Chibi 17 00040.png Evil Plans Chibi 18 00026.png|"What up, evil dudes? Got the Kitten Killer 9000 up and ready to..." Chibi 18 00027.png|"O-kay..." Pillow Fight Chibi 19 00007.png Cinder Who? Chibi 21 00016.png Chibi 21 00018.png Chibi 21 00021.png Chibi 21 00023.png Chibi 21 00026.png Chibi 21 00028.png Chibi 21 00031.png Chibi 21 00032.png Security Woes Chibi 22 00005.png|Waiting in line Chibi 22 00006.png|Sets off the metal detector Chibi 22 00007.png|Being scanned for concealed weapons Chibi 22 00008.png|Concealed weapons revealed, if only it happened in the main story The One with a Laugh Track Chibi 24 00027.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Transitions Chibi_Transition_Merc.gif Director Ozpin Chibi2 01 00008.png|"Sorry about that." Chibi2 01 00009.png Chibi2 01 00010.png Magic Show Chibi2 03 00028.png Chibi2 03 00029.png Chibi2 03 00030.png Chibi2 03 00031.png Chibi2 03 00032.png|"Oops." Chibi2 03 00033.png Chibi2 03 00034.png|"I'm sorry, it went up by mistake, okay?" Chibi2 03 00035.png|"But hey, at least I kinda ruined their fun." Chibi2 03 00036.png|"I thought this wasn't a contact sport." Girls Rock! Chibi2 5 00002.png Chibi2 5 00003.png Chibi2 5 00004.png Must Be Nice Chibi2 07 00012.png Chibi2 07 00014.png Chibi2 07 00016.png Chibi2 07 00017.png Movie Night Chibi2_11_00022.png Cannonball! Chibi2_14_00015.png Chibi2_14_00016.png Monsters of Rock Chibi2 20 00012.png Chibi2 20 00013.png Chibi2 20 00014.png Chibi2 20 00015.png Battle of the Bands Chibi2_22_00006.png Chibi2_22_00007.png Chibi2_22_00010.png Chibi2_22_00011.png Chibi2_22_00014.png Chibi2_22_00015.png Chibi2_22_00018.png Chibi2_22_00032.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 3 Transitions Chibi transition mercury2.gif Evil Interview Chibi3E2 00006.png Chibi3E2 00007.png Chibi3E2 00008.png Chibi3E2 00021.png Girls' Night Out Chibi3 05 00001.png Chibi3 05 00002.png Chibi3 05 00003.png Chibi3 05 00004.png Chibi3 05 00005.png Chibi3 05 00006.png Chibi3 05 00007.png Chibi3 05 00008.png Chibi3 05 00009.png Chibi3 05 00010.png Chibi3 05 00011.png Chibi3 05 00012.png Chibi3 05 00013.png Chibi3 05 00014.png Chibi3 05 00015.png Chibi3 05 00016.png Prank War Chibi3 10 00024.png Chibi3 10 00025.png Chibi3 10 00026.png Chibi3 10 00027.png Chibi3 10 00033.png Chibi3 10 00037.png Chibi3 10 00043.png Chibi3 10 00049.png Chibi3 10 00050.png Chibi3 10 00051.png Chibi3 10 00052.png Chibi3 10 00053.png Chibi3 10 00054.png Nefarious Dreams Chibi3 14 00001.png Chibi3 14 00015.png Chibi3 14 00016.png Chibi3 14 00017.png Chibi3 14 00018.png Chibi3 14 00019.png Chibi3 14 00020.png Chibi3 14 00021.png Chibi3 14 00022.png Chibi3 14 00031.png Chibi3 14 00032.png Chibi3 14 00033.png Chibi3 14 00034.png Chibi3 14 00035.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Mercury Black images